To evaluate the clinical success of different types of dental implants that are currently approved in the US & to determine how the location of the implant in the mouth affects the gums & bone tissue surrounding the implant. The number & type of implant used will depend upon the location & number of missing teeth, & the amount of available bone. Where 2 or more types of implants are currently believed to be equally effective, the choice will be determined solely by chance.